Senses
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: with a beauty like hers it was hard to believe she was attainable by anyone: GRIMMJOWORIHIME : LJ Challenge - 5 Senses


**Senses**

_.: Sight_

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair, a perfect shade of burnt orange, swayed behind her as she walked; a smile that lit up the room and made men take second glances (sometimes triple) always adorned her face; her perfect features and flawless skin were every woman's envy, as was her voluptuous body she didn't even show off provocatively. She was beautiful.

When he had first saw her he had desired her, as he was sure many men did, but with a beauty like hers it was hard to believe she was attainable by anyone. A goal no one could ever reach, she seemed just outside of every man's grasp as they tried to lure her in by their side. He was sure even if he tried there would be no way for him to actually have her…

…But she had been attainable, and as he got to know her he found out his eyes had not allowed him to see how beautiful she was inside as well. During his first glance, he hadn't known how pure her heart was or how kind she was. He had wanted her as soon as he saw her, but it was when he got to know her he realized he couldn't live without her.

"Grimmjow," she whispered, breaking his thoughts away from the past and back into reality. He looked beside him at the girl who lay next to his side, curled up with her head on his chest while looking at him expectantly. "Is something wrong?"

In all the years they had been together, nothing had changed. She still was beautiful, on the inside and out, and she was his and his alone.

"No," he replied, finally coming back to his senses, "I was just thinking about you." A smirk slowly appeared on his face as he allowed his arm to trace down her body, causing her to blush a light pink.

She was his alone, forever.

_.: Sound_

He never liked leaving for long periods of time, but when his job called him for conferences and sales pitches he had to oblige. It wasn't that he didn't like traveling, he just liked home better. He was way to prideful to admit his feelings, especially to Orihime, so when she asked him how his trips were he always made sure to exaggerate how beautiful the cities were.

There was no way he could admit the most beautiful place to him was his very own home; that would be way too sappy.

The sounds of the plane's jets, the dinging of the unbuckle sign, the announcer's voice, and the clacking of shoes and rolling luggage were all so familiar to him. If he never had to hear a flight attendant tell him about the seat cushions that also acted as flotation devices in case of a water landing, he wouldn't mind.

The car engine grumbled as he drove back home, his mood sour since he was tired of traveling and tired of being gone. There was nothing better than his bed and some home cooked food, and even though it was only a three day trip it had seemed like a life time.

And then he opened the door to his house.

"Daddy!" a voice screamed, a little orange haired girl running down the stairs at top speed and jumping straight into his arms as soon as she reached him. "Daddy, I missed you!" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a tightly hugged her before setting her down, answering all her questions about his trip as he walked towards the kitchen and a delicious smell.

Oh, thank the Lord, home cooked food.

"Grimmjow?" a voice from the kitchen called, the owner coming into view as he walked through the archway. She stood with an apron tied overtop of her baggy shirt and long shorts, her hair up in a messy bun off to the side, and her hands occupied with a jar of baby food and a spatula.

"I'm home," he grinned, ignoring the fact she was busy cooking and hugging her tightly. "I missed you," he whispered suggestively, placing kisses on her cheek and down towards her neck.

"Dad, that's disgusting. I don't want to see that. Get a room or something."

Grimmjow turned away from his wife to look at the teenager sitting at the kitchen table playing his DS, a disgusted look very evident on his face. "I pay for the damn house so all of them are my rooms," Grimmojw growled, smirking at the continued look of disgust that his son just couldn't seem to get over.

"Honey, what did I tell you about cursing?"

He swooped down and gave her a quick kiss before she started lecturing him about the degraded morals of their children because of his foul mouth. "Nothing he doesn't hear at school, dear."

She looked upset by his answer, but he quickly changed the subject before she could explain to him in detail why.

"I was gone a couple of days and look how big you've gotten. Holy shi… goodness, you're like a weed. I'm not sure I can afford for two sons to eat like starving hyenas." He walked over and picked his youngest child up out of his booster seat, holding him in the air in front of him.

The one year old stared back at him, cooing and waving his little arms excitedly as if he were trying to talk back.

In a matter of seconds a loud crash occurred behind him, causing him to turn quickly to assess the damage. His little girl had managed to knock over a lamp, glass shards covering the entirety of the kitchen floor. As Orihime frantically tried to figure out what to do, Grimmjow began feeling a slight shaking in his hands. He looked over just as the one year old began his ear-splitting scream.

It was good to be home.

_.: Smell_

The blue haired brat was staring up at him from the changing table, and Grimmjow was not falling for that adorable baby face his one year old was capable of making.

"Orihime, there's no way in hell I'm changing this diaper." He looked down at the baby, scrunching his nose at the stench that wafted out with every movement the baby made, clearly allowing Grimmjow to know exactly what the contents of the diaper were. How disgusting.

"Grimmjow, can you please do this for me. I really need to get her," Orihime paused for a moment as their littler girl ran circles around her legs, "to dance lessons. Please, can you do this for me just once?"

"I have done it for you before," he reminded her, "the diaper just wasn't so… nasty…" He turned around to argue his case further, but the puppy-dog look his wife was giving him with those big grey eyes and her pouty lip was just so irresistible. How could he say no to that? "Alright, I'll change it," he said in defeat, but pleased by the happiness that filled her eyes.

She ran forward and grabbed his face for a quick kiss before running out the door to their trusty minivan. There's was a little bounce in her step, the exact same bounce that her little copy had as she scurried along behind her mother.

God, he was in love with her.

_.: Taste_

Their house had turned into a swirl of colors and ornaments for the holidays; all two stories decorated with wreaths and garlands and lights wherever Orihime could put them. Little snowman dotted the halls and new Christmas trees seemed to appear whenever he entered a room; she'd always been the festive type.

"Honey, dinner is almost ready," she called out from the kitchen, poking her head out at him to see him in the living room. "Can you please go fetch the children? I don't want to burn the meatloaf." She pulled her head back in soon enough to miss him rolling his eyes, mumbling under his breath about how it wasn't his job to get the little brats from their rooms.

But he fetched them anyways.

He walked up the staircase, dragging his feet behind him in discontent. He had been comfy on his couch, enjoying a relaxing break after getting back from his three day trip just in time for Christmas Eve. Couldn't he take a break anywhere for one moment? It wasn't as if the food would taste any better whether or not it was burnt anyways. His taste buds had long ago died from wasabi overload (which he had become accustomed to because Orihime used it in _everything_), and he was pretty sure that no matter how the food turned out, they'd all be able to eat it.

He knocked on the doors, calling for them each to come out of their rooms. When he reached his little girl's room and heard no response he paused, hearing her shuffling inside and talking to herself, but she didn't respond to him. He knocked again and called out, but still no response. Slowly opening the door, he peaked in to see her sitting in a circle with all her stuffed animals, a tea set neatly placed in the middle with cups dished out equally between the circle.

"Daddy! Did you come to join the tea party?" she asked, standing up quickly and running to the door. She grabbed his hand and tugged him behind her, motioning for him to sit down beside her in the circle. "Daddy, I made you some tea!"

He looked down at the empty cup and grabbed it, quite used to the routine she had incorporated him in. "The tea is delicious sweetheart," he said approvingly after acting like he had taken a couple of sips, "Now I think we need to head down to the kitchen for dinner. Maybe we can finish your tea later?"

"Ok, Daddy!" she said excitedly, jumping up from her sitting position. "Green tea with wasabi is best after dinner anyways!" She ran ahead of him towards the smell of meatloaf and red bean paste that had now filled their house.

He felt bad for the taste buds of the man who decided to marry her.

_.:_ _Touch_

Moments like these were his favorite. Her soft skin pressed against his own under the covers, her head buried into his chest, her little hands clenching onto his waste, the sound of her steady breathing… everything was so perfect.

He gently ran his fingers down her back, enjoying the feel of her skin and the way she made little noises of contentment in her sleep whenever he sent a tingle down her spine. She was so calm lying there against him.

"Grimmjow," she mumbled almost incoherently, reaching up to rub her groggy eyes. Shifting under the covers, she rolled out of his grasp and onto her back, letting his arm drape around her middle comfortably before stretching out.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, pulling away slightly to look at her. She looked rather sleepy, her yawn giving away the fact that she was tired immediately. He almost felt bad until she started talking.

"No, I… I didn't mean to fall asleep. Actually, there's something I need to tell you." She looked up at him, suddenly appearing much more alert than she had a second ago, her eyes revealing that she was anxious.

He waited expectantly, but she didn't offer any information. They lay their staring at each other, trying to guess what the other one was thinking, but neither of them getting very far. "Yes?" he tried prompting, waiting for her to continue with what she was saying.

"I… I don't want you to be upset," she started, turning her gaze away from him. He became worried by her actions, not liking the look of sadness that washed over her face. The moment had been so wonderful just a second ago, how could it have changed so quickly? "Promise me you won't be upset?"

"How am I supposed to promise that?" he replied, not liking the idea it was something that would upset him, "Would you just spit it out already?" He leaned up on his elbow, resting his head on his hand as he looked down at her. "Unless you cheated on me I doubt I could ever be upset with you." He ran his hands through her hair, trying to comfort her, but his words only seemed to make her more flustered.

"No! I would… I would never do that! It isn't that… no it isn't that at all... I'm… I…" she mumbled under her breath, but he couldn't hear her. She looked at him to see his response, but noticed his teal eyes boring into her and realized he hadn't understood what she had said. "I'm pregnant… again."

Relief, all he felt was relief.

"You thought that would upset me?" he asked, a grin spreading over his face. "Fuck, Orihime, you had me worried for a moment." He turned over top of her, using his upper arms to hold himself above her. "You thought another little tyke was going to upset me? Damn, well I guess that's _another_ college tuition we have to pay for and that shits expensive, but that would never upset me." He ran his hands down her torso, stopping and spreading his palm across her stomach. "I could never be upset about our baby."

She was so happy that she couldn't even be mad with all the cursing he had done like she usually would have been. She placed her hands over top of his, her smile just as wide as his was. "What about… three more college tuitions?" she asked, waiting to see his reaction.

"You mean… you're pregnant… with triplets?" he asked slowly, almost afraid to know the answer. His fears (or delights, he wasn't sure at the moment) were confirmed as she nodded her head just as slowly.

"Well I fucking hope they aren't all boys, because I swear to God we won't be able to afford to feed them."

**xo**

**Yay, I completed the five sense challenge. I know I should probably be working on my chaptered fics, but I have seriously come to a writer's block that does not want to come undone. It actually took me a while to write this, or at least way longer that it usually takes me to write a chapter's worth, but I'm doing it to try and get past the block… hopefully it will work. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! This is for the LJ challenge, 5 senses, and I wanted to try and experiment with a Grimmjow who has been in a relationship for a very long time. I think he's calmed down quite a bit, despite the cursing that seems to appear randomly, but I really enjoyed writing him this way. WAY different than how I usually write him. Well, let me know what you think about the story, and please leave a review!**


End file.
